Tale of the Zheans
by Chanty420
Summary: The Zheans are a group of young girls who fight evil alongside Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa, Glinda and Boq through magic and physical strengths and skills. Read along and even join them as they go through their many adventures. Rated T for future chapters. PM me if you want a slot...Pairings are implied.
1. Impromptu Mission

**Impromptu Mission**

**A/N: Hey everyone! You must probably hate me for not giving you the actual****story in a while, but I'm not kidding when I say that I was extremely busy with school... Especially since I'm part of this year's graduating batch. But, here I am now. I have to say I am completely sorry if your character's personality isn't perfect, because I usually aren't amazing with first chapters. So bare with me, as well as possible typos to grammar errors. Besides that, ENJOYYYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and technically the characters of my stories. Do I own Wicked? Only in mah dreams!**

"I feel like this'll be a good batch." Elphaba smiled thoughtfully. Boq nodded in agreement as he passed the drinks around.

"Yes, and they have some good looks as well." Fiyero smiled cheekily, making Elphaba elbow him in the rib. Cosette and Nessa smirked while Glinda giggled.

"Oh Fifi, they'll look prettier once I give them a full makeover!" Glinda squealed. Elphaba glared her down, making Cosette crack up slightly as she sipped her juice. "I mean, as I make the, all dark and gloomy and maybe a hint of green so they become mini Elphies!" She laughed nervously.

"Glinda Arduenna Upland." Elphaba gritted her teeth.

"Of the Upper Uplands." Glinda corrected and flipped her hair. Cosette kicked Glinda in the ankle before smiling nervously. "GUYS! We can't just fight the whole day! Otherwise, we won't get anything done..at all."

Elphaba nodded as she glared Glinda down.

"Yes, I agree. Call them."

* * *

"This is gonna be fun!" Cosette smiled to herself excitedly as she put down the phone. Now to wait.

* * *

"I am sooooo ready for this!" Nathalinia sighed in excitement as she fist bumped...well, the air.

"I totally agree!" Megalina clapped, before realizing how immature she sounded. She cleared throat. "Well, this'll be fun."

A girl named Toneya nodded. "I'm just glad that I got to be a part of this."

"Yes, but I'll admit, one of the reasons I signed up was because of the advisors." Talia chuckled.

"I think we can all agree on that." Steph, a munchkin, nodded.

"Well, I'm assuming we could go inside now." Juyaliana said. That's when they realized that Cosette had been leaning against the door the whole time, smiling.

"Come on in girls! We're just getting started."

"The first lieutenant." Nyra quickly curtsied.

"I have so much respect for this girl, though." A girl named Starrelyna mused as they were lead inside the room.

* * *

"Hello girls." Fiyero winked. The girls produced a mixture of noises, from squeals to snickers to...well, eye rolls can't really make sounds, so yeah.

"Please, ignore my advisor and follow me to the room." Cosette rolled her eyes playfully. Some of the girls chuckled as Fiyero pouted.

"Fae has rubbed off too much on you."

"I think she will to all of us soon." Carrara shrugged this time. Nathalinia nodded in agreement.

"Please no." Fiyero whispered in fake horror, hearing Carrara.

"Mister Fiyero, please don't interrupt this meeting." Cosette said, putting her foot down on the situation. Fiyero sighed but motioned for them to continue. "I can't believe we are now in front of all of them!" Rane mused. She wasn't a super too obssessed fan, but you have to admit the girls had every right to fangirl right now.

* * *

"We're actually in front of them. I MIGHT FAINT." Nathalinia whispered then shouted. Glinda giggled and stood up. Elphaba's look told Glinda to stop from doing something stupid. Glinda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Elphieeeeeee, I just want to talk to them!" Glinda placed her hands on her hips. Boq shook his head in a lovesick manner before sighing. Nessa rolled her eyes this time.

"Hi girls! You might know me as _the_ Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands. Yes, it is an honor to see me isn't it? Don't answer that, that was retorical." Glinda flipped her hair. Cosette went out to get some drinks. She motioned for the two boys to help her.

"I'll be right back." She looked at Elphaba, who raised an eyebrow in question but nodded.

"Anyways girls, I'd like to formerly welcome you to our Zhean family. Yes, we will be training for future missions, but we will have fun once in a while. Just not too much fun." Elphaba eyed Glinda warily.

"Thank you so much for welcoming us...really, it's an honor!" Talia clapped her hands together.

"Yes, and we'll do our best to please all of you!" Nathaliana agreed. The three girls laughed.

"I know you all will." Nessarose smiled.

* * *

"Cosette, where is the other member by now? Ya know, the only supposed boy on our team but Fae ordered to switch camps." Fiyero wondered as they headed to get the drinks and snacks for lunch.

"Oh, Baelfire? He's already moving to the other camp. Yes, he would've been a good member indeed." Cosette agreed.

* * *

"Our official initiation ceremony will happen later as well." Elphaba concluded the first set of reminders. The girls nodded while Glinda tugged at her dress in a bored manner.

"Why, I don't think it takes that long to get some drinks and snacks, don't you think?" Nessa pondered, since it's been thirty minutes yet the three haven't returned yet.

Elphaba frowned as she noted the same thing. "I'll go check the kitchen."

* * *

Elphaba ran and rushed to where the others were.

"What is it Elphie, where are they?" Glinda asked worriedly, standing up.

"Forget the initiation." Elphaba shrugged her best friend's question off.

"What for, Ms. Elphaba?" Starrelyna asked.

"First of all, no formalities...just call me Elphaba. Second, we have to do our first mission. NOW."

"I hate to sound rude Elphaba, but how? And what for? We don't know any techniques yet." Toneya questioned, Juyaliana nodding in agreement.

"Cosette, Fiyero and Boq have been captured by our enemy."

**A/N: Soooo I gave you all suspense on the first chapter. I'm so #sorrynotsorry. Anyways, I'm genuinely sorry for a possibly crappy first chapter. Honestly, it is hard to fit everyone in for a dialogue, but I shall manage for all of you. Comments and advice are welcome, especially on your character! But don't worry, I've read the profiles, but if you need to have some last minute requests, then go for it. Expect another update of another story as well soon :) Bye guys**


	2. Meeting The Elements

**Meeting The Elements**

**A/N: Heyyyyy. I knew that you wanted this update so much, so here it is. Now, thanks for all the initial support so far. I'm sorry for those characters that weren't completely in character, but I hope that in this chapter, I at least got most characters 80 percent correct. Thanks for the notice. Oh, and please read the two disclaimers…I have to clear something up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Cosette in this story is **_**my**_** name in the story. Yes, my character is usually Chantal or Chanty, but in school my friends associate me with Cosette, so I decided to incorporate the name. This is not the Cosette character in Les Mis….it's actually me…. I hope that it makes more sense now. So if I say, 'Cosette, Fiyero and Boq have been captured', that's me, and not the cute blonde lark….thanks for the notice**

**DISCLAIMER 2: I do not own Wicked. I sorta own my character's name and the characters of my fellow writers, but nothing else. Damn, I don't even fully own that. ARGHHHHHHH**

"What?!" Glinda stood up almost immediately. Elphaba nodded. Nessarose gasped.

"We'll have to get to them immediately, then." Toneya stood up this time. Despite her being the one to tell about the mission, Elphaba still looked unsure.

"Despite wanting to save the three, are you sure you're all ready for this? Missions, especially like this, are hard and very challenging. It could take weeks or months." She said. Nathalinia nodded, saying,

"We are all nervous, Elphaba…but Cosette, Fiyero and Boq need our help, and I think we can all agree on this one."

"Yes, we do." Juyaliana spoke for the rest of the group. Glinda clapped.

"Excellent! We are all full of gratitution for all of you girls. It might be a little tough this time, considering Cosette is not around, but we shall be able to pull this off, right dear fellow advisors?" Glinda asked. The Thropp sisters nodded in agreement.

"Well then, we'll give you a few minutes to change into more comfortable clothes, and then we're off." Nessa smiled.

* * *

"Alright then." Carrara smiled back as they were directed to the rooms.

"This is a sweet uniform." Talia smiled as she looked at the mirror. Rane shrugged.

"It quite is, but I don't think we should focus more on this. The three need our help."

"Relax a bit, we'll get to them eventually." Nathalinia asked. Toneya stepped forward.

"Well she has a point. We've just met these people, yet I feel this sort of connection with them. I don't want them to be captured by a horrible enemy."

"Guys, it's time we head off." Nyra said as she opened the door which lead to the main room.

"We'll be right there." Steph put a thumbs up sign.

* * *

"Come on." Elphaba motioned as they headed to a table, where someone, Nessa to be specific, has drawn out a plan.

"Alright, now we'll split into three groups, since it's only me, Glinda and Nessie. We'll contact each other using this." She passed out a green watch.

"How does this work, Elphaba?" Juyaliana inquired as she wore it.

"There are four buttons. One is for the time, the other is a speaker that you use to contact the others. You'll hear the response there as well. The third is like a compass, and the fourth is entertaining games…just in case." Elphaba explained, smiling.

"I like that you balanced the gadget well." Carrara smiled.

"Are there any more questions?" Nessa asked, putting her hands together. Rane raised her hand, making Nessa nod encouragingly.

"Are there any assigned weapons for us to use? It will help us in battle."

"Oh Lurline you all sound so formal." Glinda fake sobbed, making some of them laugh. "You aren't that experienced yet, though there are some exceptions." She eyed some of the Zheans.

"But, for now..we decided to all let you choose a simple weapon…there is a stash there, so go pick the one that you feel fits your style." With that, they picked a chosen weapon.

"Now, there's one more thing I'd like to do before we go. I realized that it's hard for my sister to go through the missions she supervises, so let me just perform this spell."

Elphaba knelt and brought out a book.

"It's the Grimmerie!" Nathalinia whispered to Talia, who nodded excitedly.

"It's cool how she still has that." Toneya mused, remembering her research on how Elphaba retrieved the Grimmerie.

"I'm guessing she wouldn't have lost it for the world." Nyra whispered back as Elphaba chanted a spell. Suddenly, Nessarose shrieked, which made them all turn to her.

"Elphaba, what are you doing with me?! My feet feel like they're on fire! This hurts more than any bullet that I received! Elphaba, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled as her silver shoes slowly turned into ruby red. Glinda held her shoulder, making Nessa relax a bit. Then, at that moment, Elphaba smiled and closed the book.

"Nessa, walk." She held out her hand.

"What?" Nessa asked, but she tried to stand up…and it worked! She raised a hand to Elphaba, showing that she didn't need her help. Finally, she reached the emerald woman and hugged her with all her might. Glinda squealed while the Zheans either choked up a bit or was beaming.

"I can finally walk! This is the best gift you could ever give me!" Nessa smiled, teary eyed.

* * *

It was late at night, and Elphaba smiled, looking at her group, which consisted of Toneya, Rane, Nathalinia and Juyaliana.

"Toneya, please lead the way."

Nathalina smiled while Toneya's eyes widened.

"Miss, uhh I mean Elphaba… I couldn't. We only got here and –"

"I have faith in you, Toneya." Elphaba smiled. Nathalinia nudged her while Rane nodded in an encouraging manner.

"I, alright." Toneya found her confidence back as she lead the way, constantly looking at her watch as a guide.

* * *

As Nessa's group, which consisted of Carrara, Starrelyna and Nyra found Elphaba's group through Toneya, Nyra spoke,

"Talia told me that they'll meet us here. I suggest we check out the grounds before we enter." She pointed to a brown building, lights flashing from the bottom.

"That should do for now then." Juyaliana agreed as she turned off her flashlight. Nessa smiled, walking towards Elphaba.

"See, we told all of you that you could pull this off." Some of them cheered at this. Elphaba laughed as well before deciding to check the place out.

"Rane, scan the opposite area. The rest check for people coming out of the building." They all nodded and did the job.

* * *

As Rane searched, she gasped as someone held her by the shoulder. She turned around, pointing her weapon at the person.

"Calm down lady. Plus, you're already invading our campsite."

She put down the weapon.

"Campsite? Who are you?"

"I can't tell you about the campsite just yet, but I'm Baelfire Moon, first lieutenant of The Elements."

**A/N: And that was it. My request is that please resend your main weapon, so that I can specify. Constructive criticism for my writing or your character is accepted, so go ahead and review. Also, go check out my birthday fic for Nelly, 'For Good.' I think that's all I have to say…see ya :) Oh, and lastly what was your favorite part or line? That's all…and if you wanna register to become a Zhean, feel free to contact me…**


	3. Discovering More

**Discovering More**

**A/N: I AM BACK FROM MY UNPRODUCTIVE LAST FEW WEEKS OF SUMMER! As I've probably said many times, I was sorta busy and not really busy, so forgive me... I will try to make it up. Blame my writer's block! Okay, so again, if there are comments or critiques about your character, feel free to message me... In a nice way, even if it's constructive criticism... Thanks and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea and plot only... Seriously, not Wicked.**

* * *

"What is that?" Rane placed the weapon back in her gun belt. He smirked.

"You'll see." With that, Rane blacked out before she could fight back.

* * *

"Who.. Are you?!" Nyra struggled against the ropes that were tied around her hands. Carrara passed her the knife in silence given from Toneya. As Nyra was about to cut the wire,

"What is going on here?!" Glinda said. Her jaw dropped in shock. "Oh my, my girls!"

Baelfire raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Miss Glinda?"

"What did you do to them?"

"Not anything brutal yet...err, why, if I may ask?" He replied, albeit a bit nervously.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Do you not know who these girls are?! They're -"

"The Zheans." Elphaba finished, the Grimmerie in hand. Baelfire bowed at Elphaba and the other girls. "I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba."

Juyaliana sighed. "Good actions, Moon. You haven't changed a bit."

"How exactly do you know me?" He stepped forward. Juyaliana rolled her eyes. "You'll eventually find out."

"Okay hold on, I am very sorry to interrupt but what is happening?!" Steph spoke up, Carrara nodding in agreement. Elphaba placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've arrived at The Zheans' rival camp, The Elements... Their first lieutenant seemed to have tracked some of you, expecting you to be criminals or enemies in general."

"I see." Carrara nodded.

"But umm, ouch." Nathalina muttered, making some of them laugh. Moon cleared his throat.

"Yes, and I am sincerely sorry for that... I wouldn't expect some random girls to come here at this time."

"In our defense we are not just random girls scouting for a camp without a reason." Rane spoke up, drawing her sword out. Toneya and Nyra did the same. Baelfire raised a hand in fake surrender.

"We were coming here to...unfortunately, ask your help." Glinda put her hands on her hips. The other elements had come and joined their lieutenant by now.

"Yes. You see, two of our advisers and our first lieutenant are missing." Megalina started, standing beside another Zhean, Danirose, as she spoke.

"Elphaba had informed us that despite you being our rival camp, your forces combined with ours could easily track this down. This person must be powerful, considering the fact that sphe or she managed to capture three very skilled people here in Oz." Starrelyna pitched in.

"What way could we help?" Floyd, another Element, asked. Nessa rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, help us track the kidnapper down, call for your advisers... Be useful." The others snickered at her sass. Floyd shrugged in embarrassment.

"I shall call the others and we shall be on our way, full with a plan in mind." Baelfire said before staring at Juyaliana who was smirking. He pulled her aside.

"How do you know me?"

"Ah I see, a boy who doesn't remember his roots. Very interesting." The boy raised an eyebrow. "Ah, roots?"

* * *

Cosette, or Chantal, groaned in pain as a guard hit her in the knee. She quickly hit back and he fell. The hooded figure sighed as he saw her tired form and the currently unconscious form of the two men.

"I've proven myself worthy against your men, what else do I need to do to know what in Lurline did you do to them?!" Her fists shook with anger. You could feel the figure smirking in victory.

"Just, a simple...spell, to keep them busy."

"What spell." Cosette aimed her knife at the figure. The figure laughed.

"Why on earth would I tell you? Now, sweet dreams." There was suddenly a red glowing light, which made the first lieutenant fall unconscious, hitting her head hard on the ground. But, what the figure didn't know was that her watch hit the emergency signal for the Zheans.

* * *

As Elphaba started explaining the plan, she felt a pain shoot through her wrist. She gasped.

"Is everything alright Elphaba?" Rane asked in concern. Toneya looked up in concern. She shrugged it off.

"I... I'm alright... The three aren't though. The searing pain means that somebody hit the code red button."

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter sucked, please forgive me! Its very late at night, and I just wanted to make it up to you guys with an update, so complain all you want :) Sorry if you weren't given lines or were given odd characterization, just send in those reviews! Lastly, question of the day, what do you think does Juyaliana know about Baelfire?**


	4. Revelations and Blossoming Flowers

**Revelations and Blossoming Flowers**

**A/N: *sings* IM FREEEEE. NOT. Okay, so I have to admit… school has sucked. My parents and I have high standards, and I'm very afraid that I won't reach them this quarter with one subject. It's really freaking me out, and I'm hoping you guys can motivate me with Captain America and Fiyero *sigh*….. But, I hope you can forgive me for the enormous wait, and enjoy this chapter. It may not be perfect, but I hope you can understand. Now on with the story, I'll stop ranting.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Wicked after all those years. **

"C-code red?!" Starrelyna exclaimed, Elphaba nodding, taking off the band that was glowing a bright red aura.

"Yes, and I don't know where in the world they are." Elphaba groaned in frustration. Glinda stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. In her frustration, she accidentally hit Nathalinia in the head with a chair. Starrelyna gasped, but a smile was clearly creeping up since she saw Elphaba's power in work for the first time.

"Oh my Lurline, are you alright you two?" Nathalinia gave a thumbs up, the world spinning ever so slightly.

"Yup, I'm still here Miss Elphaba." The girl said as Starrelyna put the chair back where it was supposed to be. It was Baelfire's seat.

"Elphie, I promise that we'll find them. Just calm down, alright?" Elphaba nodded, though it didn't quite look like she was calming down. She looked up at Rane, who was on the edge of the room eying the other elements down as they nervously were checking for evidences of the captives.

"How's it going over there?" Toneya asked as she approached Rane. She considered Rane as a friend, even though they only exchanged ten word conversations almost the whole time.

"It's going fine, although we don't have any luck on it. I really don't want to fail at this point." Rane muttered, saying the last part quietly. She knew she wasn't one to express her emotions, but she was very deeply worried at this point, even if she didn't show it. Toneya nodded, her eyes softening ever so slightly.

"I have a feeling you've been through this before, huh?" Rane stared at her, letting go of what she was holding.

"I'm not one to talk about my past, but I did feel something similar to this." She replied, adjusting her braid which was becoming very loose. Toneya nodded, giving her a thumbs up sign. She decided to check up on the others.

* * *

"Hey, do you think we'll find them?" Carrara asked. She was in the living room with Talia, Nyra and Dani where they were working on some sketches for weapons and battle plans, as Nessa had ordered.

Dani leaned against her seat, frowning as she erased another error. "I admit, I'm very scared that we won't… I mean, we haven't even got a clue yet! Plus, we just got here a few days ago…how sure are we that we are ready to face our enemies?" She said as she passed Nyra a pen. The latter nodded.

"Exactly, although I think the Elements are getting very close to finding some clues." Talia spoke up.

"To be honest, I expected today to be a relaxation day…although of course you have to be ready as a Zhean." Nyra added, straightening out her black colored uniform. Carrara nodded this time.

"Yes, but here we are in the middle of nowhere, stuck with a bunch of guys. Not like I'm complaining." The three looked at her with raised eyebrows, making her chuckle. "I'm just kidding! Go back to your work."

The four laughed for a few moments before working in silence, worry and determination clouding their vision. Nessa smiled, watching (in a non stalkerish way) from the distance. She walked outside the door, coming in face to face with Glinda.

"They're so dedicated than I ever was in my entire life." Glinda said, a hand held to her heart. Nessa laughed and patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry Glin, you're dedicated in some things. But I have to agree with you on that. These girls are like my daughters now, our daughters. I can't believe one of them is missing, including Fiyero and Boq." Nessa choked up a little. Glinda nodded in sadness as they started to walk.

"Yes, my heart is the only thing I'm hearing right now."

"I can't imagine how Boq is managing, the boy hardly exercises lately." Nessa said seriously, making Glinda laugh.

"Since when did you observe Boq that religiously, Nessa?! Oh right, since you were a little girl in Shiz." Nessa's mouth was agape, making Glinda nearly double over in laughter. The younger Thropp had an evident blush on her face.

"Whatever you say Glinda. You're as odd as Madame Morrible today." That's when Nessa frowned.

"Oh wait, when was the last time you saw Madame Morrible?!"

* * *

Baelfire Moon was never distracted, except now, because of Juyaliana. Okay, it wasn't because she was in love with her or something, but how was she supposed to know him?

He was pacing back and forth, trying to rack his brain for possible memories of the past that involved Juyaliana, who was currently working with Steph on trying to get connections with Cosette through their wrist watches. How on earth is he supposed to know them?

"Err, girl." Steph said awkwardly, making the other look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is their lieutenant staring at you?" Juyaliana made a sound which was in between a choking sound alongside a laugh.

"You see Steph, he doesn't remember who he truly is." Her voice was above a whisper at this point. Steph couldn't help it, her curiosity was rising.

"I don't understand?"

The other girl sighed. "I used to be bestfriends with him, and he is Cosette's older brother."

**A/N: PLOT TWIST…you guys know how much I love those. Yes, I shall explain more of Baelfire and Cosette (me)'s history together as siblings. I did my best to master all of your characters… like legit I kept rereading your profiles, so please applaud me… haha I'm kidding. Anyways, please motivate me with Fiyero and Capt. America, as well as review…even if it is hating my writing style because I sucked, or if it is praise I don't deserve…because it shows me you care and it makes my day. Thanks and 'til the next update.**


End file.
